My Shooting Star
by Ariannah360
Summary: A little support from his brothers, a blueberry popsicle, and a shooting star is all Boomer needed that day. Bubs/Boom Oneshot, so kawaii x3


**SO GUYS, hows life doin ya? Mine shucks ash, thanks for askin.**

**BUT ENOUGH OF MY MENTAL PROBLEMS! Lez git it ON!**

**Blossom – You are so freakin weird…**

**Thanks gurl ;***

**My Shooting Star**

Tick, tick, tick…

I eagerly stared at the clock, waiting for it to reach 3 o'clock. My azure blue eyes followed the thin stick as it went passed eleven. My eyes widened as it got even closer to twelve. C'mon, you damn clock. GO FASTER! I mean seriously, y –

BRRRIIIIIIINNNGGGGG!

Oh, never mind. I grabbed my backpack and pushed my way through all of the morons. I ruffled my hair as I speed walked to my locker. Ok…what was the homework again? Godammit.

"HEY DUDE, what was the homework again?" I asked one of my friends, Jason. "Dozing off again, Boomer? It was pages 138 to 157. Good luck, bro." I chuckled at him as he walked away.

Yeah, yeah, itsa meh. Boomer, the "youngest" Rowdyruff member. One the greatest things about that title? Absolutely nothing. Well, except the fact that girls can't resist my cuteness.

All except one. Her name is Bubbles. Bubbles Utonium to be exact. I guess you could say that I'm…interested in her. She's hard to figure out. Behind all that naïve sweetness there's a tougher, restrained girl trying to keep her heart protected. She harder to crack than a walnut. I have a hard time opening those things.

Honestly, I'd say she's a pretty smart chick. Yeah, _smart_. Unlike 97% of the female idiots of this school, she hasn't gone out with any jerks, players, or users. If one of those three comes up to her, she quickly plays it off by saying she has a boyfriend from another school. Of course she doesn't, though.

Over the last twelve years, I actually got to know more about her. Whether it was when we were arguing, or having a normal conversation. I thought she was just another dumb blondie. I realize I just offended myself so I will move on…

She's not dumb. Not at all. I can't stop thinking about her. I can be myself without being smacked upside the head. She _can _be a bit stupid sometimes. But hey, people have their special moments. Some more than others. That's just Bubbles.

Whenever I look at her, I don't want her just for sex. I want her for company. She's my best friend and enemy. I just never, in my wildest dreams - and trust me, I got some weirdass dreams – imagined feeling this way about _anyone._ Especially her.

Just the day before, we sat on her rooftop and talked about…anything. I asked her how she felt at the moment. She blushed and looked away and said, "Confused." I stared at her for a few seconds before looking out at the sunset. I began thinking, and wondered why I felt the exact same way.

Well, back to my school day. I spotted her taking books from her locker. The way her bright blue orbs scanned everything in her bag just made my stomach churn. I wanted to say something to her, but I couldn't for some reason.

Suddenly, I regained the courage to go up to her, only to have her pulled away by her stupid friends with the IQ of a cup altogether. I was getting later than I intended when I left school. I glanced at my G-Shock (Swagg ;P). It was about five thirty-something.

Well…at least it's Spring Break, right? I have PLENTY of time before another gets to her. Time to go home. Yay.

"Guys, I'm home." Butch was watching TV while Brick was texting someone on his phone. We raided Mojo's lair some ten years back and stole some electronics to fill our teenage needs. We just kicked Mojo out. Literally.

"Hey," they said in unison, not even looking up to me. I rolled my eyes. Brick suddenly turned his attention to me unexpectedly and asked, "So how's your day gone, dear brother?"

With a full mouth of apple I replied, "Uh, good I gueth."

"Anything on your mind?"

"…No."

"Liar liar, tell me the truth or your pants won't be the only thing on fire."

"FINE! Gosh, you're so difficult…"

"Shut up. So whatcha thinking about?"

"A person."

"Whom to be precise?"

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT! I'm not gonna tell you." Butch began listening in on our conversation.

"C'mon, tell me! I won't spread it this time." Yeah, my past loves didn't turn out so great because of carrot top over here.

"…You swear?"

"On my life, bro." I sighed. I wasn't really gonna say this was I?

"It's Bubbles." Guess I did. Brick didn't say anything, but raised an eyebrow. He got up and I shut my eyes, ready for the hardest smack to ever come across my head. But I didn't feel any pain or a swinging arm. Just a hand on my shoulder and two smirking brothers in the room. Butch stood up and chuckled at me.

"I _SO _knew it! You owe me twenty bucks, bitch," he said to Brick. He exasperatedly put his hand on his forehead. I just stood there dumbstruck.

"You guys bet on me?"

"Well, yeah," Brick replied. "We kinda thought you had a crush on her, so we put our money where our mouths were."

Butch walked up to the huge window in the living room. "I suggest you go get your girl before another does," he said to me. "So…you guys aren't mad?"

"Well, I was at first. Butch was just laughing at you. But, I realized that you wouldn't be angry if I were in the same situation. So I pushed it aside and let you do what you had to do." I smiled at my brothers.

I ran out the door towards the girls' house. I accidentally pushed some people, but had no time to apologize. But I stopped for ice cream on the way there. A blueberry popsicle for her. She's crazy about that flavor. I tried not to drop it while running to the house. I could see it in the distance. And I was finally there.

The three familiar holes as windows, the plain whiteness, and the old car in the driveway. It was all there. I hesitantly walked up to the door and knocked lightly. I heard petite footsteps and the door opened to reveal Blossom. She didn't seem surprised to see me.

"Hey, Boomer. Whatcha doing here?" She saw the blueberry popsicle in my hand and got the message quickly. "Oh…She's upstairs." She smugly smiled at me and let me inside. I walked up the stairs and made my way to her room. I slowly opened the door to see her staring out the window. Her beautiful golden locks hung loosely and moved swiftly as she turned around to see me. She smiled that genuine smile I couldn't forget.

"Is that for me?" she asked curiously, looking at the popsicle. I smiled at her, too. "Yup." I walked over to hand it to her. As I felt her fingertips touch mine, I couldn't help but blush.

"I need to, um, talk to you." She stopped licking the icy treat to listen intently. Just then, she got distracted by a shooting star outside.

"Look!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Do you believe in shooting stars?" she asked me. I thought for a moment, and then said, "I don't really know."

"Well, it's time you did." She focused on the star as it flew across the sky. She closed her eyes and opened them after a few seconds. When she looked at me, I knew I had to do the same. So I wished, and wished hard. I wished for courage. For this girl.

"What did you wish for?" she asked once I opened my eyes smiling.

"I can't _tell _you, but I can _show _you." She arched her eyebrows in confusion. As I leaned in, I felt as if a huge weight was being lifted. When I kissed her she kissed back, which was a relief to me.

There was no tongue, you dirty people. Just a kiss full of both love _and _hatred. I hate how I felt about her. But these stupid emotions won't go away, so I mind as well keep them.

When we pulled away, she smiled that beautiful smile of hers.

"Well, I guess we're both lucky tonight, because both of our wishes came true."

Some time passed and it was summer. Buttercup eventually admitted how she felt to Butch and they started going out, while Brick and Blossom found their romance through studying together. I would never admit that I loved Bubbles, even though I did. But I could be playing tricks on myself, because I told her that I did. When I asked her if she felt the same way, before kissing me again, she said, "I can't _tell _you, but I can _show_ you."

**DERP DERP DERP**

**I'm proud of this xB *Snort* ._.**

**Buttercup – You're a sucker for happy endings! **

**At least u won yo man, too.**

**Buttercup – O_O**

**AR & AR**


End file.
